Bully
by onewritergirl93
Summary: Anne has a run-in with not one, but TWO of the men in her life. Short one-shot. Enjoy!


**A/N: Words in bold (except the first "is", of course) are from Anne of Avonlea and are not my own genius. This is just a silly little AU story that came to me as I read today. I could just picture Gil teasing Anne. **

_Where __**is**__ that book?_ Anne wandered around the kitchen at Green Gables, searching wildly. She had promised to lend her newest novel, a delightfully creepy mystery, to Miss Lavender, and it was nowhere to be found. She had last read it in the parlor, but a thorough investigation therein proved unsuccessful. It shouldn't surprise Anne, for she was always misplacing this or losing that. Even still, the frustration welled up in her chest. Davy's voice drifted in, calling her name before he turned the corner. When he stepped into the small kitchen, he halted in stride and speech. Once recovered, his little voice filled with awe,

**"Where are you going, all dressed up Anne?" Davy wanted to know. You look bully in that dress." **

Anne looked down at her new green muslin dress. It was flattering, but she was not in the mood for vanity. Ignoring his compliment, she scolded,** "Davy, how many times have I told you that you mustn't use that word."** She went on explain her plans to go to Echo Lodge to see Miss Lavender, and no, Davy could not come along. Her quest for the missing novel was growing frantic, and she inquired to Davy if he had seen it or not. He hadn't_ but_ - Anne turned to tell him to look in the front hall and froze.

Who would be standing in the doorway as Anne ranted and raved, but Gilbert Blythe? Dressed in a charcoal grey suit, he looked dashing - _but when did that ever matter?_ Anne noted the smirk on his handsome face and felt her own grow hot. This new _awareness_ of and around Mr. Blythe was very disconcerting. Words simply would not form; she told herself it was to be expected from the startle of finding him waiting there. But when she turned to Davy, she found the words.

"_Davy_," her voice was softer, nicer, but held a warning nonetheless, "why didn't you tell me we had company?" Her smile held, false or not. Davy gave a frustrated sigh.

"I _tried_, Anne, but you were so busy what with losing yer book an' all." His voice carried an edge of hurt. Anne blinked. Remorse for her impatience washed over Anne. She issued an apology in the form of a kiss upon Davy's ruddy cheek. A grin broke out and he threw his arms around her neck. Anne hugged him back, then shooed him away to do his afternoon chores. She glanced back at her guest, whose face still held an amused expression. His arms were held loosely behind his back, and with a flourish he produced a gift for Anne. _Her book!_ Anne looked in amazement from the deep blue cover to his laughing eyes and back.

"You forgot it in my buggy yesterday. I knew you'd be distraught - " Anne shot him a glare, " so I brought it over as soon as I could."

Still glaring and not yet ready to admit her overreaction, though her pale skin gave it away in a blush, Anne accepted the book.

"That was kind of you." There was a small silence as neither spoke, not wanting to say that wrong thing, or the right thing for that matter. Finally, Anne interrupted their quiet. "I'm going out to visit with Miss Lavender at Echo Lodge...would...would you like to join me?" Anne's voice held a note of hopefulness, though her heart wasn't sure it was on purpose.

Gilbert, of course, quickly agreed.

"I would love to." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

After only a moment's hesitation, Anne gingerly took his arm and they were off. As he held her hand to lead her down the front steps, he couldn't resist teasing her.

"You know, Anne, Davy was right."

She looked at him questioningly. A twinkle shone in his dark eyes.

"You do look _bully_ in that dress."

He was rewarded with a playful smack to his chest. It was well worth it to hear the accompanying laugh, and to feel her small hand settle back into the crook of his arm as they began their journey.


End file.
